


Distant Flower

by Marichat_Trash01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Trash01/pseuds/Marichat_Trash01
Summary: Emil has been waiting for years for his eighteenth birthday to arrive. But when it is finally here it wasn't really what he had expected it to be.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Distant Flower

It had been years since his older brother had brought his soulmate to their family home. It was ten years ago now to be exact and four years ago Emil had attended the wedding between Lukas and Mathias. It had been a beautiful wedding, but it had made him long for having someone to call his own, for him to love and be with for the rest of his life.  
Emil has been waiting patiently for so long or well, it felt like a long time for him. After all, these past ten years of waiting have been most of his life. So now that his eighteenth birthday was only a week away it all felt a little bit too surreal. 

While his mother had wanted him to live at home until the day that he found his soulmate, he himself had wanted to move out. Not because he did not want to live close to his family, but he wanted his own kind of freedom. So, making the decision to move out a little early had not been hard. Though the woman that had brought him up made him promise time and time again that he would call every day and come and visit her at least once every other week. Of course, he couldn’t deny her that. Not when he knew that she simply wanted the best for him and his brother. 

As the sound of his phone echoed through the room, a soft sigh escaped him before he picked it up and answered.  
“Yes?” He asked, tone slightly annoyed.

“Emil. Mathias wants to throw you a birthday party.” 

Lukas voice came through telling him all he needed to possibly know about why he had even called in the first place. That is how it had always been between them or well almost always. Not when he was younger as he was a bit more outgoing back then. But ever since he grew up and he became a little more distant then his relationship with his brother had also become more distant than it had ever been before. Not that either of them really thought that it was a big deal but some days he really did miss how it had been when they were younger. 

“No.”

“I’ll tell him that. But he will probably have it anyway.”

“I know. Goodbye Lukas, don’t forget to call mother.”

“Goodbye.”

With those last words their conversation was over, they were never long. They said what they needed to say and then they were hanging up. It was what worked for them. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As his birthday got closer by each passing day Emil found himself becoming more and more anxious about ever meeting his soulmate. Knowing that he could easily met them the same day he turned eighteen just like his brother had met his soulmate. It probably was for the best, for that way they would be able to spend as much time together as possible. That is if they even liked each other at all. 

It wasn’t too uncommon for soulmates to hate one another after all. All Emil could really do was hope that such a thing would not happen to him.  
Even so he could not help thinking about it. Not when so much could go wrong with the exchange of just a few words. At least he was comforted by the idea that he would never be alone as long as he had his family. So that if anything would go wrong with his soulmate then he could always rely on them. 

The days passed by quickly, almost too quick for the boys liking. For if he could have made time stop then he most likely would have. Giving himself just a little bit more time. But that was impossible so instead he was tortured through the days leading to his birthday until the day finally arrived. 

Emil woke up bright and early as his phone went off, telling him that he had received more than one text. Without having to even look he already knew that they were gratulations and who they were from as well, still, he picked his phone up and unlocked it. Replying with a simple thanks to the texts as he laid in bed. Taking his time waking up. It was not like he really had to do anything that day anyway. Well, maybe look at his arm at some point and get up to go to his birthday party but other than that all he really had to do was eat and take a bath. 

So, for now Emil decided that it would be best for him to stay in bed for a bit. At least until he had woken up a little bit more. 

A few hours passed before he saw fit to leave the bed, getting up only to make himself an easy meal and sit on the couch to watch some TV. 

It was a calm day, a day like every other day he had experienced living alone so far. It was how he imagined the rest of his life to be as well. Where nothing unexpected ever happened and all that would happen would be expected as it would have been planned by him or someone else close to him.  
Yet he also knew that such a thing was just not possible to achieve at least not now. So, all he could do was dream about it. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lukas had come to pick him up about thirty minutes before the party would start and they two were now sitting silently in the car together.  
“Have you looked at it yet?” Lukas asked him as they were almost at their destination. Giving his younger brother a quick glance.

“No.” He told him truthfully not finding it in himself to lie. At least not to his brother. Something about that just felt off to him so he avoided it to the best of his abilities. Which to him was quite easy as he never really lied anyway. 

“Nervous or don’t want to?”

Emil didn’t answer that to he did give his brother a look that said it all, he was possibly terrified. It really was a scary thing, the concept about meeting someone you were expected to love the moment you laid your eyes on them.

It did not seem like Lukas would continue to talk about it and for that he was thankful. It was not exactly something that he wanted to talk about anyway. 

Once they arrived and got inside the were met with an overly cheery Mathias and a few other people who were decorating the place in a few last-minute preparations. Emil didn’t really listen to what was happening around him or what Mathias was rambling about. The only thing he really did answer to would be the gratulations he got and even then, all he did was give the person a small nod. 

That was until someone … someone who looked to be around his own age walked up to him, accompanied by some friend of Mathias. Not that Emil could care less about that. It was this new person that was the most interesting after all. It was that stranger who he had his eyes set on. Even if he had thought the night would be boring and that he would have been better off staying at home that quickly changed as the stranger opened his mouth. 

“You’re pretty. Like the most distant of flowers.” Leon said as he felt that he was close enough to Emil so that the other would hear him speaking. A light blush on his cheeks though that was something he would blame on it being a little warm inside. 

Emil stared at him for what felt like ages before he even so much as dared to open his mouth. “Oh, it’s you…” 

It didn’t take long before he felt himself being dragged away by this stranger. The stranger who was his soulmate. The stranger that he was destined to be with. And all he knew about him was that he thought he was pretty. Not even a name did he have to pair that face with. Though he didn’t doubt that it wouldn’t take all too long before he knew his name as well. 

Leon took them to a place that was a little way away from the rest of the party, giving them at least a little privacy. As they were now standing face to face, Leon rolled his sleeve up and shoved his mark to the other. “I’d like to think that you are the one.” He said and Emil nodded.

Emil was still pretty much gawking at him but still, he rolled up his sleeve to confirm what they both already knew. “I’m Emil.” He whispered. “  
“And my name is Leon or at least that is what you can call me.”

“That seems very suspicious…”

“It’s just my English name.” Leon shrugged, taking a firm grip on Emil’s wrist as he tugged the other boy close to himself. “But that doesn’t matter.”  
Emil found himself nodding before any movement was stopped as Leon kissed him. 

It was everything that he could have ever wished for and even more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked this and feel free to leave a comment and/ or kudos!


End file.
